


Music is the Answer

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, matching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn does Niall's hair and then he does his own. </p>
<p>Just a short little thing I wrote on the day of their performance at the Olympics. Originally posted on <a href="http://troynadirs.tumblr.com/post/29361774731">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is the Answer

”Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Niall eyed Zayn doubtingly, eyebrow raised. “I don’t think I could pull it off like you can.”

Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Oh, shut it. You can pull off anything just fine,” he said, pinching Niall’s cheek affectionately. 

"Alright, fine," Niall complied. "But only because I trust your judgment, no matter how biased."

He was rewarded with a peck on the lips, and then Zayn’s hands were immediately in his hair, going through the motions he used on his own hair every morning.

It was silent for awhile, until Niall looked up into the mirror to watch Zayn behind him. He squinted, as if trying to figure something out. “Is that my shirt?” He asked, finally recognizing the ‘music is the answer’ t-shirt as his own.

"Yeah," Zayn answered, not even looking up, hard at work on Niall’s hair.

"I’ve been looking for it for ages," Niall recalls, not angry in the slightest.

"Smelled like you," Zayn said, as if that explained everything, and it kind of did.

Niall hummed contentedly, eyes falling shut as Zayn ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t open them again until he literally heard the grin in Zayn’s voice as he said, “Okay, done.”

He looked in the mirror and smiled, because actually, it did look pretty good. His hair was now styled in that way that you could tell took hours (although with Zayn’s experience, it didn’t take nearly as long), brought up to a perfect quiff in the front. Zayn’s signature quiff.

Zayn just continued grinning at him. “What do you think?”

"We match," Niall said stupidly.

"That we do, love."

"What do you think of it?” He asked, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes.

Zayn looked off into the distance, pretending to contemplate the question. “I think it makes me really, really want to kiss you.”

And kiss him he did.

Niall didn’t see Zayn for a few hours after that; he had said he had a few errands to run before their performance at the Olympic ceremony that night.

When he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and a familiar voice say “Guess who?”, he smiled.

"Hi, love," he replied. "You know, now I understand why you hate it so much when people touch your hair. It gets messed up so easily and—"

He was cut off mid-sentence with Zayn’s lips on his.

"Well, hello to you too," he said with a chuckle before Zayn finally removed his hands from Niall’s eyes, allowing him to see again. 

The first thing Niall saw was blonde hair and he momentarily panicked, briefly wondering if this wasn’t Zayn after all. But he blinked, and yep, it was definitely Zayn. Zayn with the tips of his hair dyed blonde, but Zayn nonetheless.

"We match," is all Zayn says, parroting Niall’s words from earlier.

Niall beams, reaches up to run a hand through Zayn’s newly-colored hair because he’s the only one that’s allowed to and he loves it. “So we do.”


End file.
